priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Heartful MM Cyalume Coord
Heartful MM Cyalume Coord (ハートフルMMサイリウム) is a Premium Cyalume coord from the brand Marionette Mu. It is a Lovely Type coord and is first worn by Faruru in Episode 37. This coord is similar to the Chao Heartful Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A dress composed of a white curvy top to shape the torso. The upper chest has a curly peach-pink line shaping the pink gem heart in the center. Which is also lined with a bit of gold. On the stomach are four thin gold lines surrounded by a long curled design, separated by two ruffled pink pieces of material; one on top, the other on the bottom. The skirt is a thick striping of pale pink and white with a row of thin curly white bands stretching from the pink ruffles. At every few inches of pale pink is a line of gold, while a bunch of light pink roses are designed at every color split. Along the bottom of the skirt is a pink-peach upside down U-shape with a gold hanging piece at every few inches. A solid white skirt with thin curving lines of gold lining it stick out from the bottom, followed by a layer of white lace skirting with very pale pink ribbon. Comes with tall white gloves with a gold bracelet at each wrist, and a white lace collar with a very pale pink ribbon tied into a bow. Shoes Tall white boots with a gold bottom and heel shaped like a big spiral. A row of medallion-shaped clasps go up the side of each boot to match the design at the foot portion, while around the top is a heart and curved piece of gold design for the cuff. At the heel are two white angelic wings. Accessory A gold crown with a pink gem at the center of each heart shape. The sides of the hearts have a wing shape attached to it, while at the center of the front heart rests an oval-shaped cyan gem. Game Heartful MM Cyalume Coord is a Lovely type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Marionette Mu. It first appeared in the Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Pripara 01 (1).jpg 001 size10.jpg 2Q .png CQQCX6vWwAAGEuO.jpg CwZKPh1UkAA PPE.jpg large.jpg PPRファルル.jpg IMG 20161107 175404.jpg Mc. Prism.png C2W-MazUAAAG3b9.jpg CAwtkxsU8AAurRp.png large.png Boker.jpg 396173.jpg IMG 20171010 190913~01.jpg Screenshot 20180314-194403~01.jpg IMG 20171010 190907~01.jpg DLxAXVXU8AAUAmV.jpg 1519722553207.jpg Anime Screenshots Falulu-0.jpg Prichticket.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-21 at 11.14.54 am.png PriPara - Flower 18.jpg PriPara - Flower 16.jpg PriPara - Flower 15.jpg PriPara - Flower 14.jpg FALULU 3.jpg FALULU 2.jpg FALULU CHANGE 2.jpg FALULU CHANGE.jpg FALULU CHANGE FINAL.jpg Falulu cyalume.png Falulu ep 58.png Cyalume falulu ep 58 2.png End of song1.png 螢幕快照 2015-12-14 下午08.23.59.png Falulu14.JPG Falulu13.JPG Falulu12.JPG Falulu11.JPG Falulu10.JPG 12362857 995604277152548 6434606276679923273 o.jpg 21.gif 98.jpg f7e863f5de0e9d05233ec7a0cc25d7f68899ee7a_hq.gif Arcade Game Heartful MM Cyalume.png Hibiki and Faruru.png 1938911.jpg|In the South Korea arcade game. Others Screen Shot 2015-03-12 at 15.37.46.png Tumblr ok9xvlWC7y1vww8vzo2 500.jpg Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection Category:Marionette Mu Category:Lovely Coord Category:Coord Category:Faruru Coord Category:Anime Coord